


Something About the Way You Look Tonight

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal sees Gillian in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About the Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



No matter how many times he had seen her in some fancy dress for one of their countless dinners or parties, he would never fail to have his breath taken away by her. She knew just how to fill out a dress and make it sparkle and shine, and most of the time, he could tell that she wasn't even trying.

“Gillian, you look -”

“Stunning, marvelous, I know,” she said. She took his hand in hers and looked at him, with that expression that showed that she was reading his face without even trying. “I can tell, because when I walked in the room, your pupils dilated and your face constricted, and that means you're surprised – and the dilation would seem to indicate that it was because you're attracted to what you see.”

“I never could hide anything from you, could I?” he asked. “You're the one person who could always read me, regardless of how hard I tried to keep it from you.”

“You don't mind, do you?” she asked. “Because if it bothers you that I can read you like I can the daily newspaper, then I'll try my best to stop. It might be hard, considering you taught me the art so well.”

“Please, love, don't stop.” He lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand softly, almost reverently. “Shall we go into the dinner, and shall I accompany you?”

She laughed. “You know, you don't have to be so formal with me. Of course you can. On both counts, for that matter.”

“Of course.” 

She had to know. She had all but said that she knew, and yet, she held back. For what reason, he was unsure, but one thing still remained: what he felt for her went so much deeper than anything she could ever read on his face.


End file.
